Bells of Notre-Dame
by sambooks009
Summary: Nico had grown up believing that he is a ghost, that he doesn't belong with the regular people, and that he will never be loved or excepted until one day with the kindness of a gypsy prince he learn that he can belong and most of that he can have a family. (Lukercy and one-sided Perico which turn to family love.)
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is my first fanfiction so I apologized if there are any mistakes and I don't own Percy Jackson or the Hunchback of Notre Dame**

**Quasimodo: Nico-16  
Esmeralda: Percy-18  
Phoebes: Luke-20  
Frollo: Kronos-60  
Clopin: Thalia-19**

* * *

A teenage girl was walking thru the streets of Paris; she was a tall, lean, but strong girl with spiky black hair, electric blue eyes, and a mischievous smirk. She pass Notre-Dame with the magnificent bells rigging.

**"Morning in Paris, the city awakes to the bells of Notre Dame. The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes to the bells of Notre Dame,"** she sang quietly as she watch the people go on unto their daily business simply going to the sound of the Bells.

**"To the big bells as loud as the thunder, to the little bells soft as a psalm and some say the soul of the city's the toll of the bells. The bells of Notre Dame,"** she then spotted some children who were around a fountain, looking in awe at the church of Notre-Dame mainly the bells she then decided to walk toward the group of about 5 children ranging from the ages 7-10.

"Listen, they're beautiful, no? So many colors of sound, so many changing moods because you know, they don't ring all by themselves," she told them in a sing-song voice. "They don't? " one of the boys ask, the one about 7 ask, his sky blue eyes fill wonder and curiosity "No, silly boy. Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower lives a mysterious bell ringer," she said smiling sitting on the bench that surround the fountain make herself comfortable to tell the story about how the Bells ran (gypsies were known for their love of storytelling.)

"Who is this creature," she ask the children stirring up their curiosity.

"Who?''

"What is he?" she ask the children again.

"What?"

"How did he come to be there?" she ask the final question.

"How?"

"Hush," Thalia (for that was the gypsy's name) hushed the children playfully "and Thalia will tell you. It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster.

**"Dark was the night when our tale was begun on the docks near Notre Dame,"**

_A small boat made its way up the river carrying a group of 4 gypsies including a crying baby along with boatman "Shut it up, will you!" one of the gypsy men muttered "We'll be spotted!" the other man said. The women brought her baby closer to her chest and whisper desperately "Hush, little one."_

**"Four frightened gypsies slid silently under the docks near Notre Dame,"**

_The man rowing the boat dock the boat under the docks and with an outstretched hand demanded his money "Four guilders for safe passage into Paris," Just as the gypsy pulled out a sack of coins and arrow pierced the wind and torn open the bag, releasing its contents onto the snow._

**"But a trap had been laid for the gypsies and they gazed up in fear and alarm at a figure whose clutches were iron as much as the bells,"**

_The small group of gypsies huddled closer together their hearts, heavy with dread and fear pounded, loudly in their ears when they saw black horse and its rider calmly descending the stairs toward them."Judge Kronos," murmured the patriarch to himself as Kronos got closer._

**"Judge Kronos longed to purge the world of vice and sin, and he saw corruption everywhere except within,"**

_Cold gold eyes stared down at the gypsies with disgust "Bring these gypsy vermin to the palace of justice," The guards moved at his command; one of the guard struggle with the woman._

_"You there, what are you hiding?!" the guard yelled at the gypsy woman holding her baby that was hiding from sight by the blanket as he tried to pry the blanket from her grasp. She clutched her bundle closer to her chest and back away._

_Kronos sigh and glared at the woman "Stolen goods, no doubt. Take them from her,"_

**"She ran,"**

_The women ran as fast as she could desperately holding on to her child, Maria had already lose her first child she couldn't bare lose another one, she could hear the pounding hoofs behind her. The gypsy then jump over a fence into a smaller street where the horse and the judge couldn't get in giving her some more time to escape, Maria then spotted the cathedral and ran up the steps and started to pound at the heavy wooden doors crying out desperately "Sanctuary, please give us sanctuary!"_

_The black horse charged towards her with the rider reaching down to pull the bundle from her arms. With a swift kick Kronos pried the bundle from her as she fell down one the steps hitting her head on the hard stone. Indifferent to her death he then curiously look at the well wrap bundle that had now begun to cry "A baby?," he curiously unwrap the child in his arms before releasing a horrified gasp "A monster!" Kronos spotted a well and lead his horses towards it. Giving a last look at the baby in his hand he move in to drop him._

**"Stop!" cried the Archdeacon,**"

_Kronos retracted his hand along with child and gave the priest a glance"This is an unholy demon. I'm sending it back to hell, where it belongs."_

_The priest knee-led next to the woman and held her cold hand, "See there the innocent blood you have spilt on the steps of Notre Dame," Kronos gave the holy man a look of indifference "I am guiltless. She ran, I pursued."_

_"Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt on the steps of Notre Dame," the priest added._

_"My conscience is clear," Kronos argue back defending himself_

_Chiron's coffee brown eyes met Kronos's solid gold ones "You can lie to yourself and your minions. You can claim that you haven't a qualm, but you never can run from nor hide what you've done from the eyes," The Archean then pointed to the statues of the saints "The very eyes of Notre Dame,"_

**"An for one time in his live of power and control, Kronos felt a twinge of fear for his immortal soul,"**

_Despite the bitter cold Kronos felt himself beginning to sweat; the judgmental eyes of the stone men piercing thru his own. He sigh in defeat "What must I do?" he ask the holy man._

_Chiron picked of the lifeless women and answer "Care for the child, and raise it as your own."_

_"What? I'd be settled with this discolor ...? Very well... Let him live with you, in your church."_

_"Live here? Where?" the priest ask the judge confused._

_"Anywhere… Just so he's kept locked away where no one else can see. The bell tower, perhaps and who knows, our Lord works in mysterious ways. Even this foul creature may yet prove one day to be of use to me," Kronos said as he look at the baby with a evil smile._

"And Kronos gave the child a cruel name, a name that means ghost in his native langue, Fántasma. Now here is a riddle to guess if you can, sing the bells of Notre Dame. Who is the monster and who is the man?," Thalia ask the children smiling at their wide-eyed expression, she then continue with the story.

Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells

Bells, bells, bells, bells

Bells of Notre Dame,


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Percy Jackson or The Hunchback of Notre-Dame, also the singing parts will be in bold.**

* * *

A small bird woke up and look at the dawn "Good Morning," said a voice, the small bird look up from his nest inside the stone gargoyle's mouth to the pale teenager "Are you ready to try again little one?," the bell-ringer ask the small bird who shook his head 'no' "You sure? Its a good day to try," he pick the small bird "Why if I chose a day to fly, well this will it… The Festival of Fools," he continue as he show the bird where the festival was being prepared.

"It'll fun with music and dancing," the pale bell-ringer said as he lifted his arm up in the air for the bird to start flapping his wings before moving his arms away so the bird was left flying before realizing he was flying and and giving a happy chirp before he look and saw a flock of birds flying by, the little bird look at the teenager whose hand he was standing on "Go on, join them," he patted the small bird's head before adding "Nobody want to be coop up here forever," the bird nodded before flying and joining the flock.

Nico (even thou his name was Fántasma, Chiron said that the name was to cruel since he had come from Greece before coming to France and renaming him Nico) saw the small bird fly away wishing that he too could fly away "Hey Nick why you looking so gloomy... Well gloomier then usual, isn't today the Festival of Fool you know your favorite time of year," a girl appear next to him she had wild red hair and green eyes "Nothing Rachel is just I don't fell like watching the festival this year," Nico reply before walking away from the balcony. "What's wrong with him?" Rachael as out-loud "Perhaps he's sick," answer Grover another one of the ghost and the only guy in the ghost trio"Impossible if 16 years of hearing you two hasn't made him sick already then nothing will," Annabeth the last member of the trio and the voice of reason said before putting a comforting hand on Nico's shoulder.

"Nico whats wrong?" she ask her stormy grey eyes filled with concern for the younger boy "Nothing Annabeth it's like I told Rachel I just don't fell like watching it this year," Nico said. "Did you ever think about going," Rachel said all of a sudden "Sure, but.." Nico started, but was quickly interrupted by Rachel "Then why don't you?"

"Ya it'll be fun," Grover added before he and Rachel went on a long list of reasons why he should go."You two are forgetting one important detail," Annabeth interrupted their list making.

"What?" Grover and Rachel said in unison; Nico then pick the wood carving he made of his caretaker "My master, Kronos," he said, Grover and Rachel look at each other sheepishly.

"When he said you are forbidden from going, does he mean ever, ever," Grover said hoping there was a loophole.

"Never ever and he be furious if I ask to go," the 3 ghost look at each other remorsefully before Rachel grin mischievously "And who said you need to ask," Nico knowing what she was implying shook his head "No I couldn't,"

"You sneak out," the redhead began "and then you sneak in."

"What if I get seen?" he ask while looking a his ghostly white skin.

"You can wear a disguise," Rachel said as she tied a sheet around her head in a makeshift cloak, Grover nodded in agreement "You can also learn identify various types of foods an-... What?" he ask when the 2 girls along with Nico stare at him. "Never mind," Annabeth said.

"Come on just this once…. What Kronos doesn't know can't hurt you," Rachel continue "What if I got caught," Nico ask "It's better to beg for forgiveness then to ask permission," Grover said, Rachel nodded in agreement before turning to their other friend Annabeth who didn't look convince.

"Come on Annabeth,"

"Please," both Grover and Rachel said in unison Annabeth sighed knowing that it was a lost case arguing against those two when they team up against her "Fine," they both cheer like a bunch of little kids, seeing with the approval of Annabeth; Nico made up his mind"Alright I'll go, I'll get clean up, I'll walk down the stairs, and walk pass the doors and then..."

"Morning, Fántasma,"

Nico froze in front of his Master "Morning Master," Kronos gave the young boy a cold glare "Who are you talking to?" he ask as he walk pass the boy to go the small table before sitting down. "My… friends," he answer quietly.

"I see and what are your friends made of?" Kronos ask; his glare seemingly stopping time. Nico look at the floor "Paint sir," he responded again quietly "Can paint talk?" the cruel Minister ask yet again "No sir," Nico said "I thought so, here I brought lunch," Kronos said as he brought the basket onto the table Nico hurriedly brought the plates and cups (his made of wood and his caretakers of metal), set the table, and started to pour wine into his master goblet as Kronos got out and old and worn brown leather book to start reviewing the alphabet.

"A?"

"Abomination,"

"B?"

"Blasphemy,"

"C?"

"C-C-Contrition," Nico stuttered out since he always had a problem with sounding that word.

"D?"

"Damnation,"

"E?"

"Eternal Damnation,"

"F?

"Festival," Nico accidentally let out and realize what he had said when he heard his master spit out his wine "Forgiveness," he tried to correct his mistake, but it was too late, his master had already heard what he had said. Kronos gave him an angry glare "You're thinking of going to to the festival aren't you?!" he snap and the got up.

Fántasma walk behind his master towards the balcony "Its just that you go every year and I thought I-," he was interrupted by his caretaker "I'm a public official, I must go, but I don't enjoy a minute of it… All those thieves and con artist, the very filth of humanity, mixed together in a drunken stupor," Kronos said as he watch the preparations for the festival take place.

"I didn't mean to upset you master, I'm sorry," Fántasma said bowing his head in shame. Kronos willed himself to calm down before turning to the boy "Can't you understand boy? When you're heartless mother abandoned you as a child anyone else would have drowned or killed you and this is the thanks I receive for taking you in and caring for you as if you were my own son?"

"Please forgive me," Nico said his eyes filled with sadness and shame.

**"The world is cruel, the world is wicked… Is I alone who you can trust in this whole city. I who keep you, teach you, feed you, teach you, I who look at you no with no fear,"** Kronos said as held Nico's face in his icy grasp **"How can I protect you boy, unless you stay in here, away in here,"** he then lead Nico back inside "Remember Fántasma what I taught you, you are a ghost."

Nico followed his master sadly **"I am a ghost."**

**"And you are alone,"**

**"I am alone,"**

**"And this are crimes in which the world shows little pity,"** they both walk towards the table where Nico kept a small model of the city along with wooden figures that he carve and painted, Kronos shook his head in displeasure **"You do not comprehend,"**

**"You are my one defender,"** Nico saw his master pick up a small figure that look like him and put up in the tower.

**"Out there they will revile you as a monster,"**

**"I am a monster,"**

**"Out there they'll hate and scorn and jeer,"**

**"Only a monster,"** Nico fought hard to keep the tears in.

**"Why invite their calumny, stay in here and by faithful to me,"**

**"I'm faithful,"**

**"Be grateful to me,"**

**"I'm grateful,"**

**"Do as I say, obey and stay in here,"** Kronos finish as he looked stoically at the boy "You are good to me master, I'm sorry," Nico said loud enough for the Minister to hear "You are forgiven, remember Fántasma this is your sanctuary," Kronos said before turning around and leaving down the stone steps.

Nico look at the wooden figures and then the stone columns **"Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone, gazing at the people down below me. All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone, hungry for the histories they show me,"** he climb up s rail swinging his leg staring at the tiny people walking around **"All my life I memorize their faces, knowing them as they will never know me."** Nico watch the people go on there daily business wishing that he could be down there with them **"All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day, not above them, but part of them,"**

His 3 best friends reappeared next to him as they watch the people **"And out there living in the sun,"** he lean forward his arms holding onto the pillars **"Give me one day out there, all I ask is one, To hold forever,"**

**"Out there where they all live unaware, what I'd give, what I'd dare. Just to live one day out there,"** the bell-ringer then climb up the tower until he was at the roof holding onto the metal cross.

**"Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives, through the roofs and gables I can see them, every day they shout and scold and go about their lives heedless of the gift it is to be them If I was in their skin, I'd treasure every instant,"** Nico then climb down and went down to the aqueducts were the water was flowing out.

**"Out there, strolling by the Seine, taste a morning out there,"** the bell-ringer then splash his face with cold water from the aqueducts.

**"Like ordinary men who freely walk about there. Just one day and then I swear I'll be content with my share, won't resent, won't despair, old and bent, I won't care, I'll have spent one day, out there,"** Nico then went back inside to his friends, Annabeth held out a dark color cloak to him smiling softly "Nobody wants to be coop up here forever," she said, Nico smile in return grab the cloak "Have fun Nick," Rachel said grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as he set foot inside the city, Luke immediately knew he was going to get lost in the first 5 minutes. After walking around Luke shook his head and crumble up his map (forget 5 minutes, he got lost in the first 5 seconds) he then turn to look at his horse, Ethan (when Luke had found Ethan he was half-dead already since his farmer never took care of him because the horse had lost his left eye when it was foal and would never be a good horse, Luke had protested and bought him and after bringing Ethan back to health he had become Luke's most loyal companion and best friend) "Huh, ya leave town for a decade and they change everything. " he then saw a pair of guards walking in front of him "Excuse me, gentlemen, I'm looking for the Palace of Justice. Would you-," both guards completely ignore him "Hmmm, I guess not." Luke then hear the sound music playing and decided to follow the sound hoping that the musicians will tell him where the Palace of Justice was.

The blond captain then saw a woman with a basket in one hand and the other holding onto a little girl no more than 6 and pulling her away from a small group of people saying "Stay away, child… They're gypsies. They'll steal us blind," Luke walk towards the group and saw a pure-black goat jumping and dancing, he couldn't help, but smile in amusement while tossing in some coins into the hat that was nearly fill with coins before raising his head and sawing the performing group which was made up of 2 males along with the black goat that had a gold earring in its right ear. The one who was playing the flute was a tall, skinny guy about 17 with curly brown hair that hang over his blue eyes and had gold hoop in his left ear, he was wearing a loose green long-sleeve shirt with with brown shorts and was barefooted, the captain then turn towards the the dancer who was holding a tambourine, a guy with messy black hair,lean, but strong built, and a soft tan, he was wearing black mid-calf shorts with a golden earing in his left ear and a gold anklet with golden bracelet (one in each hand) and finally a blue sash tied around his waist along with a open white shirt , the gypsy wink his sea green eyes at Luke who blush as he shook the tambourine in his hand.

Travis (who was looking out for guards) whistle, his twin younger brother Connor (the one playing the flute) scramble up, they both look at their prince; Percy nodded letting the Stoll Brothers go on before he started to follow leaving his pet, Blackjack, to get the hat. As Blackjack was running the coins started to fall from the hate, the black goat then called out his master, the gypsy prince turn around and started picking up the coins and placing them back inside the hat, but stop when he saw the two guards stand in front of him.

"All right, gypsy, where'd ya get the money?" one of the guards said glaring at Percy as if he was dirt under his shoe. "For your information, I earned it," Percy responded standing up, while holding the hat fill with coins "Gypsies don't earn money," the guard responded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You steal it?" the second guard said as made a grab at the hat "You'd know a lot about stealing!" Percy snapp as struggle in the guard's grip and to keep hold of his earnings. "Troublemaker!" the first guard yell before being kick "Maybe a day in the stocks will cool you down," the second guard sneer.

Luke move in to help, Blackjack (mad at seeing his master being manhandle) headbutted the guard that was holding the sea-green eyed prince before kicking the other guard with his back feet giving Percy a chance to escape. The fallen guards got up and started to chase the pair, Luke quickly move his horse in front of them causing the two guards to fall "Ethan sit," the Captain command, the one-eyed horse obey and sat on one of the unfortunate guards, the people that saw the whole thing were laughing "Oh, dear, I'm sorry. Naughty horse, naughty! He's just impossible! Really, I can't take him anywhere," Luke said in a mocking tone "Get this thing off me," the guard said as he struggle to get out from beneath the horse "I'll teach you lesson peasant," the second guard sarl as he brought a small dagger, Luke brought out his sword and in the process his cloak was move, revealing his golden armor "You were saying, Lieutenant," he said smirking.

The guard realizing who it was quickly saluted, but hitt himself with his dagger "Oh, Captain! At your service, sir!" he said as he saluted again, Luke pointed his sword down and in the process cutting the guard's (who was still under Ethan) mustaches "I know you have a lot on your mind right now, but the Palace of Justice?" he ask again, the two guards finally started leading him to where the Palace of Justice was. As the Captain started walking thru the streets of Paris he saw four coins glittering in the dust, Luke lean down and pick them up, he then spotted an old beggar that had a pipe in its mouth the captain then put the coins in the hat as he pass by "Ethan heel," he order his horse who stop, Percy remove the cloak from him to reveal blackjack on top of his head with a pipe in his mouth.

Luke was led down towards the dungeon where he heard whip lashes to see the Minister smiling crually before calling out to the guard who responded "Sir," the Judge look in displeasure "Ease up. Wait between lashes. Otherwise the older sting will dull him to the new," the Judge said, the guards sneer "Yes sir," he reply before walking back inside the chamber. Kronos then turn toward the Captain "So this is the gallant Captain Luke Castellan, home from the wars," he said as he approaches the young man, Luke immediately straighten up "Reporting for duty, as ordered, sir," he said as he felt the Minister's cold eyes staring at him as if to see his worth. "Your service record precedes you, Captain. I expect nothing but the best from a war hero of your calibre," Kronos told the young man "And you shall have it, sir. I guarantee it," Luke promise (he was always judge back in the war front for his age) Kronos nodded in satisfaction "Yes. You know, my last captain of the guard was, a bit of a disappointment to me," he said and was follow by a the crack of a whip and scream that startle Luke "Well, no matter. I'm sure you'll whip my men into shape," the Judge said a he smile cruelly. "Uh, thank you, sir, uh, very, uh, trem- uh, a tremendous honor, sir," Luke stuttered he follow the older man out of the dungeon.

The Minister lead the captain out towards the balcony "You come to Paris in her darkest hour, Captain. It will take a firm hand to save the weak-minded from being so easily misled," he said as he look down at the city, Luke was confused "Misled, sir?" he ask confuse lean down to where the Judge was pointing "Look, Captain…. Gypsies. The gypsies live outside the normal order. Their heathen ways inflame the peoples' lowest instincts, and they must be stopped," he said in disgust as he closes his fist angrily "I was summoned from the wars to capture fortune tellers and palm readers?" Luke said a bit surprise, Kronos look at him as if he was speaking to a child "Oh, the real war, Captain, is what you see before you. For twenty years, I have been taking care of the gypsies, one...by...one," he said as squash 3 ants on the last 3 words before removing the tile to reveal a whole colony of ants "And yet, for all of my success, they have thrived. I believe they have a safe haven, within the walls of this very city. A nest, if you will. They call it the Court of Miracles," he said smirking a bit at the name "What are we going to do about it, sir?" Luke ask although he already knew, Kronos then slams the tile back down upside down, and turns it, crushing the remainder of the ants "You make your point quite vividly, sir," the captain said "You know, I like you captain. Shall we?" the Minister said and start to leave before hearing the crowds start cheering loudly, Kronos sigh like it was the worst thing in the world "Oh, duty calls. Have you ever attended a peasant festival, Captain?" he ask "Not recelthy sir," Luke answer truthfully "Then this should be quite an education for you. Come along," Kronos said before walking away from the balcony and Luke starts to followed.

* * *

Nico climb down the cathedral and started to wander around in the crowd "**Come one, come all! Leave your loops and milking stools, coop the hens and pen the mules,"** the crowd sang as they watch a group of people dress in black and holding poles walk thru the crowd **"Come one, come all! Close the churches and the schools, it's the day for breaking rules. Come and join the feast of …"** Thalia emerge from the group dress in black pants tucked into black boots, and a dark blue long sleeve silk shirt with a open black vest, she had a feather in her short spiky hair with a couple of blue dyes in her front bangs and silver earrings. **"Fools!"** she exclaim with the colorfully flags popping out behind her **"Once a year we throw a party here in town, once a year we turn all Paris upside down,"** she sang as she jump up on a pole before jumping into puddle of water.

**"Ev'ry man's a king and ev'ry king's a clown, once again it's Topsy Turvy Day. It's the day the devil in us gets released, it's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest. Ev'rything is topsy turvy at the Feast of Fools!"** Thalia sang as she saw Travis walking wearing a kings outfit before starting walking on his hands and the costume change to that of a clowns **"Topsy turvy!"** the crowd chanted "Ev'rything is upsy daysy," Thalia sang (she seem to be singing to Nico) **"Topsy turvy!"** the crowd sang again. **"Ev'ryone is acting crazy, dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet, that's the way on Topsy Turvy Day,"**

Nico having accidentally join a chorus line of dancers is shove away and ends up crashing into a tent "Hey!" a voice said before leaning down to remove the curtain that the bell-ringer was tangle in "Are you alright?" Percy ask "I didn't mean to...I'm sorry," Nico apologizes. "You're not hurt, are you? Here, let's see," the prince said as he remove the hood "No," Fántasma said he tied to keep his face hidden, but was unsuccessful, Blackjack seeing the Nico's face made a bleat of fear before hiding behind his master, but Percy didn't flinch "There. See, no harm done. Just try to be a little more careful," he said gently as he lead the younger boy out of his tent "I-I-I will," Nico responded he was blushing at having seen the prince in only a pair of blue short and nothing else "Have fun," Percy said grinning before disappearing back inside the tent, Nico smile and slightly blush before going back to the festival.

**"Topsy Turvy!"** both the crowds and Thalia sang **"Beat the drums and blow the trumpets,"** Will Solace and Michael Yew lead the musicians **"Topsy Turvy!"** a group of men and dogs with the dogs walking on their hind legs and the men on their hand and knees with a bone in their mouths **"Join the bums and thieves and strumpets streaming in from Chartres to Calais,"** people were dancing in a big circle, Nico had barely doge from being brought into the circle.

**"Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy on the sixth of "Januervy","** Thalia sang **"All because it's Topsy Turvy Day!"** both she and the crowd finish together. A black carriage made it way thru the crowds, Luke was following and stop to motion his guards to move to their position, before continuing **"Come one, come all!,"** Thalia announced getting the crowd even more fire up even more than the already were.

**"Hurry, hurry, here's your chance,"** she then pop up where the Judge had barely sat down on his chair **"See the myst'ry,"** The gypsy queen then appear on the other side of Kronos wearing his hat **"and romance,"** she finish before putting the hat back on the Minister's head backwards and disappearing back into the crowd, Kronos scowling adjusted his hat.

Thalia finally appear on the stage **"Come one, come all, see the finest man in France, my dear cousin make an entrance to entrance. Dance la Percy… Dance!"** In a puff of blue smoke Thalia disappear and was replace by Percy who was dress in dark-blue pants that went mid-calf, a sea green sash with white sea stars and sea shall sewn into and a open black vest that was had beautiful blue waves sewn into it, he staring dancing a dance of seduction moving his body to the rhythm of the music, the crowd (especially the men) were cheering loudly.

The minister look in shock at the stage where the gypsy prince was dancing "Look at that disgusting display," he said in disgust and displeasure to the captain who reply rather enthusiastically "Yes sir."

Percy then dance over the catwalk to where the Judge was sitting before sitting on arm of the chair and wrapping his sash around the shock Judge's neck before leaning in for a kiss, but jumping away at the last moment and pushing Kronos's hat over his eyes, the furious Judge rip the sash from around his neck.

The gypsy prince then did a cartwheel as the music got faster and then after doing a split he grab a guard's spear, slam it into the wooden stage-floor, and started twirling around it, and finally finish with a bow, the crowd started cheering and throwing flowers and coins.

**"Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for. Here it is, you know exactly what's in store,"** Thalia who hopped on stage to join her cousin said grinning, Fántasma saw the townsfolk also grinning around him knowing exactly what the gypsy matrich was talking about. **"Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore, now's the time we crown the King of Fools!"** The gypsy queen then turn towards were a belching man being paraded around the crowd "You all remember last years king?" she ask laughing cheerfully.

**"So make a face that's horrible and frightening, make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing. For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools!"** Thalia said as she made scary faces "Why?" she ask the crowd, that happily responded **"Topsy turvy!"** they said grinning "Ugly folk, forget your shyness," the gypsy matriarch said incurring contestants to participate in this annual festival **"Topsy turvy!"** the crowd sang again **"You could soon be called Your Highness!"** the festival was right at it peak and was about to get to the good part.

**"Put your foulest features on display, be the king of Topsy Turvy Day!,"** Thalia sang as she pulled contestants into the stage, Percy seeing Nico with his hood covering his face thought he was a contestant pulled up the younger boy, which in the process cause his hood to fall down revealing his pale face and dark hair that cover his dark eyes, the gypsy prince then walk towards the front of the line while his cousin cartwheel next to him. Percy then started pulling of mask and one by one the crowd boo which Blackjack then kick the eliminated contestants into a large pile until they finally reach Fántasma. Percy then proceed to pull at the bell-ringer's face which didn't work, thinking that maybe it was make-up he started rubbing hard on the poor teenager's face causing it to turn red. The crowd started realizing that this was no custome "That's no mask," one of the men said "It's his face," a women reply "He's so pale," another woman said.

"It's the bell-ringer from Notre-Dame," one of the men realized, Kronos look forward in shock that his charge had actually dare to disobeyed him, Thalia look at the poor boy who had cover his face in shame, she had the strong urge to protect him like the same protective feeling when she got of taking care of her caravan or her little brother Jason and her younger cousin Percy, she step forward Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic." Thalia said, she then force herself to say the next part " We asked for the scariest face in Paris, and here he is! Fántasma, the Bell-ringer of Notre Dame!"

"Ev'rybody!" Thalia said as she put a crown on the bell-ringers head along with a red cloak over his shoulders **"Once a year we throw a party here in town,"** the crowd sang as they put Nico over their shoulders and started parading him while throwing colorful paper and flowers "Hail to the king!" the gypsy queen said as she march in front of the parade grabbing with wooden pole and started twirling it around **"Once a year we turn all Paris upside down."**

"Oh, what a king!," Thalia announced **"Once a year, the ugliest will wear a crown,"** the crowd sang, "Girls, give a kiss," Thalia said as two girl gave Nico a kiss on the cheek causing him to blush **"Once a year on Topsy Turvy Day,"** the crowd sang as they carry him towards small stage "We've never had a king like this."

The crowd finally put him on the stage **"And it's the day we do the things that we deplore on the other three hundred and sixty-four. Once a year we love to drop in where the beer is never stoppin, for the chance to pop some popinjay, and pick a king who'll put the "top" in Topsy Turvy Day!"** Thalia gave the younger boy a scepter **"Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy, Topsy Turvy Day!"** the crowd finish as started cheering.

Nico had never felt so happy in his life at being accepted, tears of happiness were starting to form in his eyes "You think he's ugly now, watch this," the fat guard as he threw an overripe tomato at Nico causing it to splatter in his face after that other guards along with some of the townspeople started throwing fruits and vegetables at the poor bell-ringer.

Fántasma tried to run, but one of the men threw a rope around his neck "Where are you going, the fun just beginning," he yelled laughing, Nico fractally pull at the rope so it wouldn't choke him, more ropes tied around his body, Nico strong from all the years of pulling the giant iron bells struggle against the ropes and in the process ripping his own clothes. Two men jump up and tie down the boy to the wheel and started spinning him around allowing more people to thrown fruits and vegetables at. At that point Nico wanted nothing more to cry out to his master for help, but knowing his caretaker he would just turn his head away, so Nico just hung head and pray that this torture would soon end.

Percy emerge from his tent back into his regular clothes and look up to see what all the laughter was about only to be met with a shocking site, a boy no older than 16 was tied up and having rotten and overripe food thrown at him, and worst of all nobody was stopping it, Percy (known for having a strong sense of justice) started to make his way thru the crowd. Luke had seen enough, he then turn towards the Minister "Sir, request permission to stop this cruelty," he ask "In just a moment captain, a lesson must be learn here," Kronos answer turning towards the captain from watching his charge being tortured.

All of a sudden the crowd fell silent, both Kronos and Luke turn to look forward to see Percy walk up the steps towards the bell-ringer who look at him fearfully. The prince knelt down next to him and started wiping his face with his blue sash "Don't be afraid," Percy said gently as he was speaking to a frightened child "I'm sorry this wasn't supposed to happen," he apologize. "You! Gypsy boy get down at once!" Kronos order at Percy who had turn to face him "Yes your honor, just as soon as I free this poor boy," Percy responded as he stood up while re-tying his sash "I forbid it," Kronos command glaring at the prince who in response whip out a small dagger and cut the ropes before helping the bell-ringer up "How dare you defy me!?" the Minister said furiously.

"You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people. You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help," Percy said frowning at the Judge "Silence!" Kronos yelled wanting the boy to shut up "Justice," he cried passionately in response, at that point Thalia and the rest of the gypsies couldn't had been even more proud of their prince. Kronos then pointed angrily at the young prince "Mark my words, gypsy. You will _pay_ for your insolence," he threaten. Percy then gave the Minister a mock bow "Then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool, The only fool I see is you!," he said before grabbing the crown and tossing it towards the Judge.

"Captain Castellan, arrest him," Kronos order the blond captain who snap his fingers and flick his hand forward, the crowd started to part as the guards rode forwards. Percy look at them calmly "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, so there's 10 of you," he said as pointed as each one of the approaching guards before then pointing to himself "and 1 of me… What a poor prince to do," he finish as he got out a handkerchief and started crying before blowing into it and disappearing a puff of blue smoke, Luke rolled his eyes as he heard the Minister muttered "Witchcraft," as he back away. "Oh boys! Over here!" both Luke and Kronos turn towards the voice, Percy was hiding in a basketful of mask grinning along with Blackjack, but started running when the two guards from earlier started chasing him, both the prince and goat jump into the crowd that carry them in their hands, the guards foolishly dove into the crowd as well and ended crashing into the ground.

Luke watch in amazement as Percy outsmarted every single guard that chase him, the captain barely had his head cut off by the helmet that was sent his way, "What a guy," he said, but wasn't heard do to the commotion the crowd was making as the prince outsmarted another couple of guards. Finally a couple two guards on horseback started chasing him before he use a pole and use to jump over the stand were the judge was sitting then someone threw down a pole to the two guards that both caught and slam it into the stand were the judge was sitting causing it crash down. Finally two other people that were on the stilt pick up the prince and his pet and put them on top of the stage, the prince then gave a bow before grabbing the red curtain and wrapping it around himself and Blackjack before vanishing.

Kronos got on top of his black horse "Find him Captain, I want him _alive_!" he order "Yes, sir. Seal off the area men, find the gypsy boy, and do not harm him!" Luke command his men. The Minister then walk past his charge who look at him fearfully and gave him a cold glare "I'm sorry, master. I will never disobey you again," Fántasma whisper bowing his head in shame, he then got down from the stage he was on, the people parted before him, the bell-ringer quickly walk thru the crowd avoiding the people, the cold rain was pouring over him washing away the splattered fruits and vegetables, Fántasma walk back into the cathedral, back into his sanctuary, and close the heavy door behind him once again shutting himself from the cruel world.

* * *

**I am very sorry for the long wait it's because I had writers block and my mind just went blank when I was half-way thru the chapter, so I apologize also made you kindly review it's because I need inspiration so ya (this is so awkward)**


End file.
